


Staying Intrigued

by doobler



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doobler/pseuds/doobler
Summary: It's literally just gratuitous smut because this pairing needs it





	Staying Intrigued

Tony was worried, moreso than he liked to admit.

The past ten months had been an absolute dream. The Avengers were back together and working like a well oiled machine. Stark Industries' business was booming. It'd been an entire year since the last full scale alien invasion. It was hard not to get lost in the whirlwind of success. On top of all that, he and Doctor Strange, the one and only, had been together for just over nine months.

That's where the worry came in.

Stephen was incredible. He lauded Tony's dry wit and sarcastic commentary, doubling down on hilarious pop culture references. He loved watching Tony work and listened aptly whenever the inventor went on one of his tirades. He was level-headed, strong willed, kind-hearted, and a total stud. Stephen was the whole package and more.

That's what Tony feared.

In his many decades of life, Tony wasn't aware of ever having a stable relationship. Most usually ended messily, with slamming doors and terse phone calls. He never wanted that with Stephen. The man was good enough to take home and show off to the family, an attribute all but non-existent in Tony's previous partners. He deserved the absolute best Tony could offer.

When their relationship became sexual only one month in, Tony thought he had his chance.

Stephen seemed made for him in both mind and body. His sexual appetite was just as voracious as Tony's. Despite his calm, cool, and collected exterior, he was just as much a sexual deviant as Tony was, maybe even more. Every experience was new and exciting, an adventure of skin and hands and mouths. It left Tony aching for more, desperate for more.

He just had to find some way to keep up.

 

Tony worked in secret. He started a project meant only for his eyes, toiling away at odd hours of the night to avoid detection. Each set back put him on edge while every success bolstered his confidence. It was like a war between himself and his own creations. After a long month of hard work, he was done.

Now for the field test.

 

Tony decided the best opportunity for an accurate experiment was after a night of wining and dining. When Stephen came home from a day of sorcerery, he took him to the best steakhouse in New York City. They laughed and chattered over dinner, flirting behind sips of wine. At some point, Tony nudged the toe of his shoe against the back of Stephen's calf. They spent the rest of the meal with their legs tangled beneath the table, hands tightly intertwined.

"What is it you want, Stark?" Stephen asked as they walked home. The nightly summer air was too warm not to take advantage of and the restaurant was walking distance from the Tower. "The last time you spoiled me this much, I found out you'd accidentally broken one of my Relics."

"I can't just wanna show my boyfriend a good time?" Tony shot back, looping his hand in the crook of Stephen's elbow.

"Of course I give you express permission to do that," Laughed Stephen. "But this feels... Deliberate."

"Well maybe I have a game plan in store for you."

Stephen narrowed his eyes, quirking his brow. Tony wanted to kiss that sly look off his face but he had to wait. Rushing things could ruin the mood.

The duo made their way into the lobby, taking the elevator all the way to the penthouse. Stephen seemed apprehensive, winding his arms around Tony's waist and pressing the line of his body tight against Tony's back. He kissed the sensitive skin below Tony's jaw, humming some unfamiliar tune under his breath.

"Does this game plan involve turning in early?" Stephen crooned, sending a chill down Tony's spine.

"It involves a bed, yeah, but you won't be getting much rest, that's for sure."

The dark chuckle that escaped Stephen's chest went straight to Tony's cock. He ground his teeth, trying his best to stay calm. Once the elevator door dinged open, they both quickly made their way to the bedroom, shedding layers of clothing as they went.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" Stephen gasped, letting Tony push him back onto the bed. His pupils were blown, showing only the barest hint of pale green.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Tony replied, straddling Stephen's hips. They were both down to their underwear, the thin layer of fabric almost like a barrier between them.

"... Yes, that would be why I asked."

Tony didn't entertain a response, dipping his head for a searing hot kiss. Their mouths slid together, interlocking like twin puzzle pieces. The stroke of Stephen's tongue against Tony's own made the smaller man whimper. Stephen was almost as good with his mouth as he was with his hands.

When Stephen grew desperate, his quaking fingers tugging at Tony's boxers, Tony slipped off of his lap and ducked into the closet. He pulled out his secret little box, flinging off the lid and carrying it to the bed. Stephen's flirtatious smirk melted quickly, his eyes going wide.

"What ah. What are those, Anthony?"

Tony shook the box gently, tilting it down to show off its contents. There was a variety of sex toys, all in the traditional Iron Man palette. Stephen immediately recognized a few dildos of varying sizes, as well as a vibrator, a gag, a set of handcuffs, and--

"Is. Is that a cock ring?" He asked, the edge of his voice going high.

"It could be," Tony replied smoothly. "You wanna try it out?"

"Maybe another time, I. I don't think I could handle that right now-- did you  _make_  these?"

Tony looked shy, giving the box another delicate shake. His cheeks were flushed, his eyes darting every which way.

"I mean. Possibly? I uh. I've been worried you'd. Y'know. Be bored. Of me."

Stephen chuckled, leaning across the bed. He took Tony's face in his broad hands, pulling him down for a kiss. It was gentle but filthy, a good amount of tongue sealed with a sharp bite to Tony's lower lip. When he pulled back, Stephen was grinning.

"I could never be bored of you, Tony."

Tony exhaled. It was like the cork popping out of a champagne bottle. He gripped Stephen's shoulder with his hand, pushing him onto his back and asserted himself between his thighs. Stephen's brow shot up to his hairline, his breathing harsh.

"Where do you wanna start?" Tony purred.

"Cuff me."

The restraints were thick, unlike traditional handcuffs. They resembled a pair of matching wristbands, connected by a thin but sturdy chain. When Tony snapped them on, either ring beeped under the press of his thumb.

"Are these fingerprint locked?" Stephen looked awestruck, holding up his hands to get a better look. "Only you could make something so fucking hot but also a marvel of modern technology."

"Can't have you breaking out now, can I?" 

Stephen swallowed thickly. He held his wrists over his head, putting his body on display. Golden skin seemed to glow in the dim light, a painting of lithe limbs and slender muscle. Tony skated his hands across Stephen's ribs, flicking his thumbs against pert nipples and pinching the soft flesh of his waist. Stephen bucked his hips, still restrained by his briefs, the fabric damp with precum. Tony pulled the waistband low enough to release his throbbing cock but kept them on, tucked under his balls.

"Is it weird of me to think you've got a pretty lookin' dick?" Tony asked, skating his knuckles down Stephen's shaft.

"That's easily the gayest thing you've ever said to me." Stephen retorted, hissing high between his teeth.

Tony chuckled to himself. He reached into the box again, pulling out a bottle of lube. Popping the cap, he trickled a good amount on his fingers, pressing his digits against Stephen's ass. The sorcerer gasped, flinching away from the cold contact. He moaned from deep in his chest as a single finger worked its way inside him, the stretch minimal but the sensations pleasant.

"How often do you do this when you're alone?" Tony crooned, crooking his finger upwards. "When we're both too busy but you're pent up and in need of a good fuck-- do you think of me doing it for you? Or maybe you think of putting on a show?"

" _Fuck_ , Tony," Stephen hiccuped. The second finger burned a little more but made him feel fuller. "Y-you've never been like this before."

"Do you like it?"

Tony looked so earnest, like a puppy eager to please, the delight in his eyes apparent. Stephen groaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. He rolled his hips, grinding down against Tony's palm. 

When Stephen could easily manage four fingers, Tony pulled away. Stephen sobbed, his thighs twitching with arousal. He ground his teeth, willing himself to breath slowly. Something warm and hard pressed at his entrance, slipping in without traction. Stephen frowned at the feeling. It wasn't uncomfortable but it wasn't what he was hoping for. Before he could raise his head to speak, the thing inside him turned on, making him scream.

"Oh god! Fuck!" Stephen's stomach flexed, his chest snapping forward. "Holy fucking-- Ohhh my god, oh my god, oh my god."

"I guess taking it to five so fast was a bad idea, huh?"

Stephen lifted his head. Tony was still kneeling between his spread thighs, holding up a remote with a smirk on his face. The device was simple, having only a power button and a dial that went from zero to eleven. The buzzing inside of him lessened when Tony wound the dial downwards. At level two, the vibrations perfectly sang to Stephen's nerves, sending waves of pleasure through his body. A steady stream of precum curled down his cock, achingly hard.

"Ohhh wow," Stephen sighed. He planted his feet firmly against the mattress, rocking his hips to the thrum of the vibrator. "Holy shit, Tony, you need to sell this."

Tony simply laughed. Stephen looked absolutely debauched. His hair, usually a perfect coif, hung low across his eyes. His whole body was flushed, his muscles flexing and relaxing to their own rhythm. Every few moments, Stephen seemed lost in ecstasy. His eyes fluttered shut, his jaw dropping, pretty bowed lips rounding out at the swell of a moan. It was pure pornography. Tony was sure he could get off, happily, just from watching alone.

"Okay, kick it up. Slowly. Please."

Tony kept his eyes locked on Stephen's face, gauging his reactions as he very gradually turned up the dial. When he hit five, Stephen's cock was visibly pulsing. When he hit six, tears bloomed at the corners of Stephen's eyes. When he hit seven, Stephen openly wept. The elusive eleventh level would have to wait for another day. Tony was too impatient.

"You're doing such a good job," Tony gushed, setting aside the remote. He wrapped his hand around Stephen's dick, thumbing at a particularly prominent vein throbbing just below the head. "God, I'm gonna wind up cumming in my pants every time I see a fucking remote for the next week."

Stephen was making little desperate noises, soft hiccups and throaty wines. He thrusted up into the vice of Tony's grip, a strangled cry pulled from his lungs as he came. Ribbons of pearlescent cum fell across his stomach and chest. He sobbing, relaxing only when Tony turned the vibrator off.

"Good?" 

Stephen laughed breathily, offering a single thumb's up. His face contorted as Tony took a moment to extricate the toy, pulling it out with a faint pop. It was set aside to be cleaned later. 

"Okay, now for the big guns."

Tony nudged his boyfriend's thighs a little wider apart, pressing in closer. He gripped his cock at the base, slowly pushing inside. Stephen was loose and relaxed. He took Tony's length like it was nothing, not even flinching at its thickness. When Tony was fully hilted, his hips flush against Stephen's ass, the sorcerer let out an airy moan.

"God, you feel so fucking  _right_  inside me," He sighed. "It's like your body was made for mine."

"The feeling's mutual, sweetness," Tony replied. "Maybe you can fuck me for round three."

"Round three?!" Stephen laughed, the sound more akin to a layered purr. "Tony, I appreciate your confidence in me but neither of us are as young as we think. I'm about ready to pass out as is if I'm gonna be completely honest."

Tony beamed, stroking his hands up and down Strange's calves. As they chatted, Tony fucked him slowly, each thrust deep and deliberate. Stephen wasn't wrong. The pair of them clicked like no one ever had in Tony's life. He was constantly astonished at how well they communicated and got along. He looked forward to mornings, of waking up in Stephen's bed or Stephen waking up in his own. He missed Stephen when he went away for mystical errands. He trusted him in battle, on and off the field. They worked and they worked well.

"Aahn. Oh shit, Anthony, do that again."

Tony snapped out of his daydream, repeating his movements. He'd been grinding in tight circles right against that sweet button deep inside of Stephen. The sorcerer was getting hard again, his cock twitching to attention. Tony made his strokes more exaggerated, pulling out more sharply and thrusting in slower. The wet sounds of their bodies in harmony left Tony starry-eyed.

"Hahhn, ohh my god," Stephen sighed. "I'm getting there-- you. Fffuck. Ohhh my fucking god."

Tony chuckled. It was a good sign that he fucked Stephen so well, the poor man could barely speak.

Burying himself inside, Tony returned to his little box of toys. He pulled out one of the dildos, long and thin, and slicked it with lube one-handed. Pressing it against the rim of Stephen's ass, he waited until his cock drew back before pushing the toy in. Stephen let out a low moan, one that crescendoed into a weak cry. His thighs were trembling, his body tense.

"T-tony, h-hh-help me up." He stammered, raising his shackled wrists.

Tony gripped the chain between them, pulling Stephen into an upright postion. Stephen threw his arms around Tony's neck, hanging off of his shoulders like a ragdoll. Tony watched his face, studying his reactions.

"Oh god, oh sweet fucking god," Stephen huffed. "Holy shit, Tony--'

Pale green eyes went wide as Tony thrusted in, pulling the toy out. As his cock pulled away, the toy returned. The exchange of movement was hypnotic, slick flushed skin against hot rod patterned silicone. Stephen stared, his lips parted, his body shaking. He rocked into every thrust, shuddering as he neared his second orgasm.

"How much do you wish you could have two of me inside you?" Tony murmured, licking a hot stripe up Stephen's neck. "With three, I could also fuck your face. With four, I could ride you, too. What would you give for four of me, Stephie? Huh? How much do you want that?"

"I... I..."

"Hmm? I can't hear you, Steph."

Stephen looked up, meeting Tony's gaze. Tony's heart stopped in his chest. Stephen's eyes were intense, a sea of green with two pinpoint pupils. He looked wild.

"I could do that."

Tony inhaled sharply and came. A surprised cry escaped his lips as he pumped wave after wave of hot cum inside of Stephen. The sorcerer followed close behind, urged on when Tony worked the dildo into him, sliding hot and fast against Tony's own dick. They collapsed together, falling against the sheets with Stephen on his back and Tony sprawled across his chest. The angle was awkward but neither man seemed to care, far too preoccupied with regaining their breath. After a good while, when the sweat dried off their brows and the room felt less like an oven, Tony spoke up.

"... So what exactly are you saying you can do?"

Stephen laughed, sinking into the mattress with a sigh. He held up his wrists, waiting for Tony to release the restraints.

"There's a spell that allows me to make copies of myself," Stephen explained. "We could have an orgy that's five of me and one of you if we really wanted."

Tony stared, his eyes wide and owlish. He clicked his tongue, at a complete loss for words.

"Well. That's uh. Good to know. I guess."

Blessed by an affectionate pat on the cheek, Tony rose, fetching a towel to clean the both of them off. When the toys were sanitized and every inch of skin was wiped down, Tony crawled into bed, cradled by the curve of Stephen's body. He closed his eyes, melting under a chain of kisses down his neck and shoulders.

"So... Not boring?" Tony asked, his voice small.

"Not even remotely," Stephen replied. "You could never bore me, Tony. We could have disappointing vanilla sex once a month and I still wouldn't be bored."

Tony hummed softly, his heart soothed by the words. He thought for a moment, then opened his mouth to speak, only to snap his jaw closed at the sounds of deep breathing. Stephen was asleep.

Reaching out across the bed, Tony clicked off the lights. He fell asleep shortly after and dreamt of nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Come say hi, I'm also doobler over at tumblr!!!


End file.
